


Королева

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [10]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: AU season 5, Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Femdom, Genderbending, Hallucinations, Out of Character, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 04:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: После лечения у Хьюго Стрейнджа Эдварда стали посещать занимательные галлюцинации.





	Королева

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Эдвард привычно встал на колени и склонил голову к чёрным высоким сапогам. На голову опустилась тяжёлая рука, заставляя приблизиться плотнее и поцеловать колено.  
  
Без таблеток, которые всучил ему Стрейндж, Эдварда выворачивало наизнанку от боли и тошноты. С таблетками — ждало вот это.  
  
Когда он увидел Освальда в юбке и с пышной грудью в первый раз, то подумал, что теперь точно и окончательно сошёл с ума. Когда Освальд, виляя округлыми бёдрами, подошёл и приказал Эдварду встать на колени, он только и смог шокированно выдохнуть и грохнуться на пол.  
  
На Освальде были всё те же сапоги до колен, короткая юбка, которая тем не менее закрывала всё самое интересное, что со временем начало раздражать, и блузка с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами, открывающими прекрасный вид на четвёртый размер.  
  
Во второй раз Эдвард привычно зашипел на Освальда, стараясь не задерживать взгляд на его неожиданных прелестях, на что тот ответил, что никуда не денется, пока они не исполнят весь сценарий от начала до конца, а Эдвард может хоть подавиться своим возмущением.  
  
Эдвард продержался сутки, даже успел поспать, и искренне надеялся, что с утра видение рассеется, но нет. Освальд лишь напомнил, что сражаться с собственным подсознанием — пустая затея. Эдварду больше ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться.  
  
Стараясь не представлять, как это выглядит со стороны, Эдвард ласкал губами и языком ноги нахальной — как и её прототип — галлюцинации, и был рад тому, что собственный разум хотя бы не заставляет его лизать чужие ботинки.  
  
Однажды он попробовал приподнять юбку, раз уж так сложились обстоятельства, но больно получил по пальцам непонятно откуда взявшимся стеком. К сожалению, отвратительный характер Освальда был реальным даже в галлюцинациях. Но Эдвард быстро разгадал кодовое слово, которое открывало запечатанные двери. Он повторял: «моя королева» — и Освальд мог поцеловать его мягкими, тёплыми губами, однако стоило сделать лишний вздох — кусал так, что, будь он живым, из Эдварда вытекло бы немало крови.  
  
Освальд мог положить его руки на свою пышную, упругую грудь и приказать сделать массаж. Но с тех пор, как Эдвард кончил в штаны, не успев завершить свой постыдный сценарий, ничего подобно не повторялось. А жаль.  
  
Как-то раз Освальд позволил подержаться за бёдра — будучи, конечно, в юбке, — и на Эдварда накатило желание раздеть и оттрахать эту заразу. Сдёрнуть юбку, разорвать блузку так, чтобы клочья полетели, отшлёпать за все мучения, пока задница не стала бы красной, перегнуть через кровать и без прелюдий войти. Воображаемый Освальд издевательски засмеялся, с размаху треснул стеком по щеке и мучил гораздо дольше, чем обычно. Эдвард удивлялся, откуда его подсознание почерпнуло так много знаний в области сексуальных пыток и боялся того, что ещё не проявило себя. Пришлось умерить пыл.  
  
— Моя королева? — робко спросил Эдвард.  
  
Освальд окинул его взглядом, оценивая, достоин ли он награды, затем провёл пальцами по его щеке, подбородку, губам, и, оставив их там, скомандовал:  
  
— Оближи их.  
  
Стараясь не думать, что означают эти пальцы по мнению дедушки Фрейда, что вообще значит появление Освальда-женщины в его фантазиях и почему он не хочет его убить, как остальных, Эдвард приоткрыл рот и обвёл языком каждый палец.  
  
Раньше Освальд не давал трогать руки, за исключением моментов, когда Эдвард, кончая, утыкался в его ладонь. Не нужно было быть ясновидцем, чтобы понять, для чего был этот приказ. Фантазия не могла причинить реального вреда, и Эдвард не так уж часто чувствовал что-то физически, кроме наслаждения. Но воображаемые следы от стеков всё же горели так, что Эдвард решил не жалеть слюны. Одновременно он рискнул расстегнуть штаны. Освальд одобрительно улыбнулся, отнял руку и сел на кровать. Это значило, что пришло время избавиться от нижнего белья и подползти к нему, встав боком, чтобы он вставил пальцы в задницу Эдварда.  
  
Пальцы двигались достаточно медленно, чтобы Эдвард взвился от ожидания разрядки. Освальд наблюдал, прищурившись, как он двигается сам, стараясь сделать себе приятнее, и не ускорялся. Эдвард ненавидел его ещё усерднее и двигался всё быстрее и быстрее.  
  
Ненависть и страсть — это лучшее сочетание для того, чтобы словить оргазм, какого Эдвард никогда не испытывал с реальными людьми. Он и сам хотел кричать и просить, но такого удовольствия воображаемому Освальду он не доставит. Тот и так знает слишком много. Пусть хотя бы не увидит воочию.  
  
Когда Эдвард, отдышавшись, огляделся, в комнате никого не было. Только капли слюны и спермы на полу напоминали о сладком кошмаре. Эдвард выругался и тоскливо убрал блистеры с таблетками в ящик стола.  
  
Оставалось ещё на месяц.


End file.
